Champagne Supernova in the sky
by Lili Carter
Summary: "Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. Moi, je suis du genre à la fermer, à me terrer dans mon coin, à m'isoler pour descendre des bouteilles de champagne à la pelle, à me détruire à coup de supernovas et de cigarettes. Cachée dans l'ombre de ma soeur."


Note de l'auteure: Bon, de retour, enfin. Cette fic m'a bien ennuyé en fait. Je n'arrivais pas à la finir, à en faire l'exacte copie de l'image que j'en avais, et je pense que même ainsi, elle ne me convient toujours pas. Mais enfin. Alors c'est ma première fic sur ces deux là, que plusieurs auteurs mon fait aimer, en particulier les sœurs Greengrass. Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

La playlist : Alors, essentiellement écrite sur -Rosie- de The Kooks mais réecrite sur du Birdy (-Shelter-, -Skinny love-, -without a word-).

Voilà, bonne lecture et, si le cœur vous en dit (moi même avec les cours et tout j'aurais un peu la flemme mais soyons génreux!) à vos reviews !

Xoxo

Lili

« How many lives are living strange?  
>Where were you while we were getting high?<p>

Someday you will find me  
>In a champagne supernova<br>A champagne supernova in the sky  
>Wake up the dawn and ask her why<br>A dreamer dreams, she never dies. »

[Oasis -champagne supernova-]

Il en eut assez de la chercher.

Rien ne l'obliger à faire dix fois le tour du château pour trouver cette gamine. Enfin presque. Il jeta son mégot dans l'armure rouillée à ses côtés avant d'y donner un coup de pied qui ne la fit même pas trembler. Il continua sa route et fit halte face au gigantesque tableau. Vérifiant qu'il était bien seul et, ne percevant que le silence insupportable qui emplissait Poudlard depuis des mois, il titilla nonchalamment la poire. Celle-ci se mit à rire de façon exaspérante et il recula d'un pas pour laisser la place au tableau de s'ouvrir complètement, les lumières l'aveuglèrent un instant, avant qu'il ne s'y faufile. Les mains toujours enfoncées au fond des poches, il déambula entre les postes de cuisine, évitant de ci de là un elfe pressé. Il aperçu une bouteille à la teinte verte irrésistible, cachée derrière une marmite dont le contenu lui sembla suspect, et s'en saisit avant de se glisser par une petite embouchure qui donnait sur un balcon. Le silence se réinstalla, frappant brusquement ses tympans, étouffant les échos de couverts s'entrechoquant. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de se diriger vers l'extrémité de la terrasse. Son pas ralentit un instant lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette non loin qu'il fut soulagé de reconnaître.

Elle tournoyait, écartant les bras, laissant sa tête choir en arrière. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait sans ciller le moindre de ses mouvements. Sa robe blanche suivait chacun de ses gestes avec perfection, ses pieds nus s'usant contre la pierre rugueuse. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle sautilla dans sa direction, lui arrachant presque la bouteille des mains.

_Ah, tu as ramené des réserves. La mienne est presque vide.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et s'essaya à ses côtés. Joyeusement, elle fit sauter le bouchon qui sous la pression s'envola dans la nuit pour ne plus jamais reparaître. Elle laissa échapper un ricanement puéril alors que la mousse débordait et venait tremper ses escarpins qui gisaient à quelques centimètres. Elle versa le contenu dans les deux coupes dont l'une d'elles n'avait plus de pied, le tranchant luisant dangereusement à la lumière de la Lune. Elle reposa brusquement la bouteille à terre, si violemment qu'il crut que celle-ci allait se brisait dans sa minuscule main.

Il l'observa verser dans leurs verres, dégringolant tels des flocons, coulant à pic pour se mélanger aux bulles légères, une légère poudre blanche. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et il n'avait pas manqué ses traits tirés qui ne l'empêchaient pas d'avoir l'air complètement euphorique. Elle lui tendit sa coupe.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Une Champagne Supernova (1), mon cher. Une spécialité moldue. Tu reconnaîtras bientôt que, malgré leur sang-impur, ils savent s'amuser.

Il ignora pourquoi, mais cette phrase sembla soudain déplacée sortant d'une si jolie bouche. Elle but une longue gorgée et son nez se fronça sous la chatouille des bulles. Daphnée serait restée impassible, elle.

_Bois, ordonna-t-elle gaiement.

Il s'exécuta. Et il eut bientôt le sentiment que la nuit ne demandait qu'à être vécue.

_Tu sais qu'ils te cherchent ?

Elle fixait l'horizon, l'air d'être dans un monde lointain, totalement inaccessible.

_Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis exilée avec ma bouteille ?

Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette lucidité soudaine, mais il en vint à regretter la gamine qu'il avait abandonné dans la fosse aux serpents, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées.

_ J'ai compris qu'après trois jours d'un silence radio interminable, mes parents ne donneraient plus jamais signe de vie. Ou alors est-ce les effets de l'alcool, ça fait un moment que j'ai commencé, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée, il me fallait bien ça pour supporter ces sales fouines aujourd'hui. Mais, et toi ? Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de quelqu'un d'autre que de ton incroyable personne ? Tien, en parlant de ton immensité, où est ton ombre (2) ?

Il balaya sa question d'un revers de main, comme on repousse un insecte insipide. Le silence s'installa furtivement. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Jetant un regard à sa montre et après avoir aperçu deux ou trois aiguilles en trop, il réussit à lire l'heure.

22h37.

Elle lui arracha abruptement la coupe vide, la lui remplissant de nouveau peut-être pour la sixième fois. Il avait cessé de compter lorsque l'horizon n'avait plus formé une ligne droite. Ses yeux suivirent ses mains laiteuses récapituler le rituel.

Champagne, poudre.

Devant son air ahurit, elle éclata de rire. Celui-ci éclata dans l'air en millier d'éclats, empli l'air, le rendit sourd. Il crut un instant que ça tête allait éclater et il s'allongea, le regard rivé vers les étoiles. Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, un peu plus léger. Et il décida de ce laisser aller à cet élan de sérénité alors qu'elle plaçait brusquement son visage au dessus du sien.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant que les abysses de ses yeux grignotaient doucement le bleu de ses yeux.

Ça faisait un drôle d'effet. Un peu dérangeant.

Rien avoir avec les saphirs pleins de sa sœur. Il avait l'estomac noué, les mains moites et le cœur qui flanchait. Il ne lui manquait que le rouge sur les lèvres pour être le parfait reflet de sa sœur. Son esprit dériva un instant vers Daphné et il se demanda si elle aussi, il lui arrivait de penser à lui. Il se dit finalement, qu'il s'était peut-être trompé de sœur. Qu'Astoria, elle, elle l'aurait laissé l'aimer. Mais au fond, il savait bien que ça n'aurait jamais été assez pour lui. Qu'il aurait toujours voulu plus. Elle n'aurait été qu'un reflet, une pâle copie sans vie. Une illusion incomplète. Le cours de ses pensées fut soudain interrompit par les lèvres gelées d'Astoria Greengrass sur les siennes. Il la laissa faire un instant mais ne put s'empêcher de la repousser en sentant le goût si peu familier de violette fondre sur sa langue.

_Tu ne l'auras jamais, murmura-t-elle en mouillant le bout de son doigt de façon outrageusement provocante avant de le plonger dans la mystérieuse poudre et d'en suçoter jusqu'aux moindres grains.

Il se leva brusquement, détournant son visage de cette scène grotesque.

Peut-être que si quelqu'un l'avait prévenu que cela tournerait à l'obsession, il aurait put si préparer. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, pas tellement. Elle était arrivée à cette réception, son noir sur les cils et son fard sur les joues, toute sourire. Elle s'était approchée et lui avait proposé un verre, auquel il avait répondu par un mouvement de recul. Simple réflexe paternel. Mais comme celui-ci avant lui, il avait cédé, et en y repensant, il aurait préféré tomber raide mort que de devoir la voir sans jamais pouvoir la posséder.

Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque son rire cristallin le stoppa net. Il fit volte face et eut un sursaut en la voyant côtoyer dangereusement le vide, assise à califourchon sur la rambarde. Elle souriait à excès. Presque démente.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Allons, Zabini. On est encore jeunes, on devrait pouvoir s'amuser à notre guise.

Il fit un pas, et un seul lorsqu'il la vit réajuster sa position, toujours plus près du bord. Elle ne semblait pas être elle-même. Lui-même ne pouvait ni empêcher l'embarder de son cœur ni réguler sa respiration saccadée.

_ Ça ne te tentes pas ?

_ Tu es folle.

_ Peut-être. Et alors ? J'ai le choix entre des chiens fidèles et des stupides résistants qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils vont perdre cette guerre, quoi qu'il arrive. A quoi ça sert d'être saine d'esprit dans une guerre sans échappatoires ? La folie est encore le meilleur des refuges, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Tu vas sauter alors ? Et Daphné, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

Son sourire sembla s'affaisser une nano-seconde, mais redevint aussi vite éblouissant.

_Ah, Daphné. On ne se ressemble absolument pas, tu as remarqué ? Bien sûr que tu as remarqué, quelle question ! Tu la connais par cœur, depuis le temps que tu l'observes. Daphné, elle a cette rage de vivre, cet instinct de survit incroyable. C'est un caméléon, elle s'adapte à tout, même au pire. C'est une battante. Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. Moi, je suis du genre à la fermer, à me terrer dans mon coin, à m'isoler pour descendre des bouteilles de champagne à la pelle, à me détruire à coup de supernovas et de cigarettes. Je veux qu'on me laisse cachée dans l'ombre de ma sœur.

Il marcha vers elle, fracassant les coupes à coups de pied.

_Elle t'attends au 7e étage, à 23h. Elle m'a presque supplié de te retrouver. Pendant que toi, tu te défonces avec ce truc moldue et que tu risques ta vie, alors qu'elle fait tout pour la sauver.

Il secoua la tête, désapprouvant entièrement.

_ Elle a choisit pour vous. Comme tu l'as dis, Daphnée a bien assez de courage pour deux.

Elle se réfugia contre lui, laissant les sanglots la submerger. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive avant d'arriver enfin au 7e étage. Elle aperçu finalement sa sœur, faisant les cent pas devant une fresque du plus mauvais goût. Cette remarque dans un instant aussi critique la fit rire. Il tourna la tête vers elle, perplexe.

_Qui a-t-il de drôle ?

_Rien, dit-elle en réprimant un sourire. Elle engagea un pas dans la direction de sa sœur avant de se stopper. Au fait, dit-elle en fixant ses yeux noirs rentrés dans leurs orbites, merci pour tout, pour cette soirée.

Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Je lui dirai au revoir pour toi, dit-elle en voyant son regard s'échouer loin derrière elle. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, tu la reverras.

Il acquiesça tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus qui l'aiderait à accueillir demain. Elle se détourna de lui et il sentit sa main se détacher de la sienne. Il fut tenté de retenir ses doigts translucides encore un moment entre les siens sombres mais il n'en fit rien et les sentit avec amertume glisser loin de lui. Sa main retomba le long de son corps, inerte. Il la regarda enlacer sa sœur avec force, tentant de graver à jamais le regard que cette dernière lui lança alors qu'une porte derrière elles apparaissait et engloutissait à jamais ce qu'il demeurait de la famille Greengrass.

(1)Une Champagne Supernova est une coupe de champagne a laquelle on ajoute de la cocaïne.

(2)Je faisais référence à Le jeu des ombres de Margaux R, et a Tracey Davis, « l'ombre » de Zabini. Très bonne fic et très bonne auteur soit dit en passant.


End file.
